eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Byson Legislation
The Byson Legislation is a set of laws regarding assorted crimes and obligations a citizen and visitors have to follow lest they face charges and punishment. It also describes the judicial procession of the Aegis Historia and its designated Crown Judicators. It is currently using a self-correct provisional system and is being distributed via the Library's printing press as a widely distributed scroll/book. Recruits to the military are quizzed and tested thoroughly upon its subjects as well prior to induction. State of Affairs Byson has alwaus, since its formation and history, been a village for the pursuit of knowledge. Its relatively scholarly and intellectual population has been around for several hundred years and many frequent the Great Library for personal research projects in an attempt to better understand the world around them, as well as magic. There was once a reknowned organization known as the Society of Scholars which was situated in the town, but it had been disbanded and now only straggler, freelance scientists and researchers take to the advanced facilities of the Library. Now, a very liberal monarchy has taken the stage and are now, as we speak, attempting to change the conventional perspective upon its townsfolk to better accomodate the new introduction of several sentient races which have been shown to have the ability to compromise. Byson's current IC views (updated as of ~780, these may or may not be accurate but are foundations to provide new players some image of how things) are: - A rather progressive approach to politics has been donned-- there may be political dissenters, but the air of the recent plague is being used to propagate these changes for the better as none want to see such death. - Anti-racism laws have been implemented and an open mind for compromise is being made. Hate and discrimination is openly being frowned open by a growing population, and such sentiments are being channeled into efficacious labour instead towards the prosperity of the town. - There may be an air of displeasure in the local population at the benefits metahumans receive in work, but that has been addressed with a lowering of such a benefit with the new influx of political refugees. - Occultism is still frowned upon, but its harsh, strict, imposing demands are slowly being redacted towards a more regulatory manner of punishment. This is to encourage scientists to explore depraved concepts but still avert themselves from the potential insanity it brings lest they are banished or executed. The text below is written as''' in-character perspective', so it's what you would typically find in your standard issue. Any OOC notes will be written brackets. Laws All those within Byson must swear to uphold and abide these laws lest they face forceful deportation, imprisonment, and/or punishment under a court of the Crown. '''Section 1 -- Criminal Acts' 1. Trespassing is prohibited; public areas in Byson allocated by the Crown is not owned by anyone save for the government. So long as the government does not state in plain sight upon the property that the location is off limits, then citizens are free to loiter in the area. Officially owned properties may be declared off-limits by owners. 2. Theft is prohibited; this means the purloining of goods that are not considered an official belonging of oneself. This means taking objects from owned property, or declared Crown material in public locations. Stealing may also pertain to thieving off of people directly; unless given permission, citizens are not allowed to take from another citizen's person. 3. Violence is prohibited; this means assailing other individuals or property physically. If permission from both parties have been given, then this it shall not be treated as violence. This means friendly spars between warriors is not disallowed, though damage to property will not be tolerated. 4. Sabotage is prohibited; this means causing damage to property, possesions, commodities, etc. This includes and is not limited to arson as well. 5. Murder is prohibited; this means the taking of another person's life-- whether accidental, or deliberate. 6. Hate crimes are prohibited; this means the blatant abrasive, derogatory verbal conduct towards another being. 7. Rape is prohibited; this means inconsentual sexual activities. An inebriated or insane man or woman may not give consent and it can be considered by the victim if they desire. 8. Escaping imprisonment is prohibited; this means leaving an authority or prison without permission from a Judicator or Maven. 9. Resisting authority is prohibited whence they've a right to arrest or assert orders over an inhabitant (this happens when the said inhabitant commits one of these crimes or are marked by a person with judicial permission with an indiction). 10. Ferality is a type of crime which gives Aegis Historia of the rank knight or higher the ability to charge anyone deemed feral to be rehabilitated if they are a threat or hazard to anyone around them. Punishments may range from rehabilitation to banishment-- and if it is associated with a capital crime, execution. If this right is abused by a knight and a proper court martial is processed upon him or her, then they will be banished from the Aegis. 11. Occultism is another type of crime which gives Aegis Historia of any rank the ability to imprison someone until further notice. If an Occultist does not have a sanity permit or if it has been expired for more than 3 months, then even a processed Occultist may be subject to punishment. They are also given the right to commit executions upon the spot for cases of extreme insanity where it may result in detriments to the population. 12. Insanity is a type of crime which is closely associated with Occultism and may result in rehabilitation and imprisonment. This also gives Aegis the right to arrest anyone for such a sentence, and commit an investigation, but only knights are given said permission and upon misusage, they may be courtmartialed. Section 2 -- Economic Crimes 1. Fraud is prohibited; this includes and is not limited to using false claims to generate income, undercutting deals that have been agreed with prior, and organized schemes with several parties to swindle buyers. 2. Counterfeiting is prohibited; coins and currency distributed from an official government source cannot be created by external smiths and mints. They must be distributed from the official source. Section 3 -- Political Crimes 0. Indiction. This is a right given to all Judicators, Mavens, and the Crown to forge a hypothetical law upon the spot. Upon arrest of the suspect, they shall present the provisional law's case to the Crown before receiving an acceptance (which will lead to the revision of law) if it is deemed veritable and a suitable trial shall be given to the perpetrator. 1. Treason is prohibited; this means the conspiring of a malevolent scheme against the Crown, village, or country. Subterfuge against other villages shall not be tolerated as well. 3. Tax dodging is prohibited; this means utilizing a variety of means to pay less pittance than you are obligated to as a citizen, employee, or business owner to the government. Section 4 -- Obligations/Restrictions 1. Land owners must have a deed to their land officialized by a seal and stamp from the Crown. It must also bear the signature of either a Maven, Judicator, or His Highness or Her Majesty. 2. A tax rate shall be set by the Crown; there will be a variety of them. - One shall be a employer's tax; those running a business will have to make a tally of their net profits. Depending on the income, there shall be a suitable amount of payment allocated to the business. - One shall be an employee's tax; those working for businesses or other organizations shall be required to report their income before being given a due for a tax rate corresponding to their net pofit. - Those working for the Government or Aegis Historia are omitted from this. 3. If one is given a sanity test, they are required to go through with it with little resistance. Depending on the outcome, they are obligated to a rehabilitation center or a correctional research facility if they are deemed crazed. 4. There will be no tolerance for forceful resistance being displayed to an authority whence condemned or accused of a crime by them. 5. Occultism shall be strictly surveilled and those who practice it may be subject to imprisonment and immediate testing. Immigrants and visitors are warned of this policy; they may or may not be executed preceding their arrest. 6. Aegis Historia of ranks Knight and above are given the privilege to search people of their belongings or ask for a variety of thing regarding their identity. It is a citizen/visitor's duty to comply to the best of their ability. Judicial Procession Crown Judicators and Mavens are select individuals from the government that have been given the full rights to judge criminals or suspects upon their indicted crimes. Upon completing a trial, the defendent is either found guilty, or not guilty with tangible sentencing behind it. Punishments have been separated to three categories: Petty Crimes are crimes that have been deemed of low severity. The usual punishment for this is a small fine, usually tantamount to a working man's income for a few months-- up to a few years depending on the degree of the crime. If the fine is too large for the criminal to absolve their crimes with money alone, they will be obligated to manual labour until they have paid such back. Forceful imprisonment is also an option. Moderate Crimes are crimes that have been deemed of medium severity. The usual punishment is forced labour, a large fine, or imprisonment. It may warrant rehabilitation and a sanity-test. Capital Crimes are crimes that have been deemed of high severity which are oftentimes dealt with by execution, whether painless or agonizing. For petty crimes such as various weak hate crimes and tad displays of violence, the victim can deal with it themselves or call upon an authority to deal with it instead. It is up to the judicator or authority upon the scene to determine the crime level. Upon the arrest of a culprit, the criminal is given the opportunity to present their case and plea to the Judicator their position and perspective upon the crime. A selected representative will then present their story with proper evidence until the defendent has been proven guilty of their crimes beyond a doubt. They are then given sentencing by the Judicator; there is usually no specific location set out for this process and all Mavens and Judicators are given the privilege to lay down the trial upon the spot. Category:Law Category:Culture